A goblet contains $5$ red balls, $5$ green balls, and $11$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $5 + 5 + 11 = 21$ balls in the goblet. There are $5$ red balls. The probability is $ \frac{5}{21}$.